Majokko Tickle: Episode List
1- "rakkii peaa tanjoo" ("Birth of The Lucky Pair!") (ラッキーペア誕生) Airdate: March 06, 1978 2- "tenyawanya no shin gakki" ("The Chaotic New Semester") (てんやわんやの新学期) Airdate: March 13, 1978 3- "suteki na suteki na otokonoko" ("The Very Handsome Boy") (すてきなすてきな男の子) Airdate: March 20, 1978 4- "paatii ni go yoojin!" ("Beware of the Party!") (パーティーに御用心!) Airdate: March 27, 1978 5- "namida. namida no gaki taishoo" ("Tears, Tears of The Bratty Leader") (涙、涙のガキ大将) Airdate: April 03, 1978 6- "hanchoo san wa kutabireru!" ("The Leader is Fed Up!") (班長さんはくたびれる!) Aiedate: April 10, 1978 7- "o neesan wa ijime k ko" ("Big Sister is a bully") (お姉さんはいじめっ子) Airdate: April 17, 1978 8- "umi no kamisama SOS!" ("God of the Sea S.O.S!") (海の神さまSOS!) Airdate: April 24, 1978 9- "onna wa dame yo! koinobori" ("Women are Hopeless! The Carp Streamer") (女はだめよ!鯉のぼり) Airdate: May 01, 1978 10- "hanayome san ga kowai!" ("The Bride is Scary") (花嫁さんがこわい) Airdate: May 08, 1978 11- "habatake! haha no ai de" ("Flap! Maternal Love!") (はばたけ!母の愛で) Airdate: May 15, 1978 12- "aijoo meetaa kando ryookoo" ("The Affection Meteor is a Success") (愛情メーターは感度良好) Airdate: May 22, 1978 13- "yasei no otoko! otoosan" ("Father, Man of The Wild!") (野性の男!お父さん) Airdate: May 29, 1978 14- "teki wa gariben sūpaaman" ("The Enemy is a Studious Superman") (敵はガリ勉スーパーマン) Airdate: June 05, 1978 15- "kaeru no inochi wa gin no fue" ("The Frog's Life is a Silver Whistle") (蛙の命は銀の笛) Airdate: June 12, 1978 16- "hoshi uranai nanbaawan" ("Horoscope Number 1") (星占いナンバーワン) Airdate: June 19, 1978 17- "machi no gyangu wa koneko no oya" ("The Kitty's Parents are The Town's Thugs") (町のギャングは子猫の親) Airdate: June 26, 1978 18- "himitsu ga ippai" ("Too Many Secrets") (秘密がいっぱい) Airdate: July 03, 1978 19- "yowamushi shoo chū kimo da meshi" ("The Courage of The Cowardly Mosquito") (弱虫小虫肝だめし) Airdate: July 10, 1978 20- "hoomuran de dai jiken!" ("Home Run Scandel!") (ホームランで大事件) Airdate: July 17, 1978 21- "furusato iki yakoo tokubetsu ressha" ("Evening Train Bound for the Homeland") (ふるさと行き夜行特別列車) Airdate: July 24, 1978 22- "tsukamae ta obake" ("Capture The Ghost") (捕まえたお化け) Airdate: July 31, 1978 23- "okaasan no kekkon!?" ("Mother's Marriage!?") (お母さんの結婚!?) Airdate: August 07, 1978 24- "torakku ni not te ki ta furusato" ("Riding back Home in a Truck") (トラックに乗って来た古里) Airdate: August 14, 1978 25- "obore ta urashima taroo" ("Urashima Taro is Drowning") (溺れた浦島太郎) Airdate: August 21, 1978 26- "ose ji. goma suri daikirai" ("I Hate Flattery and Brown Nosing!") (おせじごますり大嫌い) Airdate: August 28, 1978 27- "hoshizora ga utau komori uta" ("The Starry Sky's Lullaby") (星空がうたう子守唄) Airdate: September 04, 1978 28- "sora o tobu shoojo" ("The Girl Soars the Skies") (空をとぶ少女) Airdate: September 11, 1978 29- "futago no tatari ja mahoo byoo" ("Curse of The Magical Twins") (双子のたたりじゃ魔法箱) Airdate: September 18, 1978 30- "kumo kara ochi ta tenshi" ("The Angel Fell from The Cloud") (雲から落ちた天使) Airdate: October 02, 1978 31- "Becareful of your Friends" ("abunai tomodachi") (あぶない友達) Airdate: October 09, 1978 32- "mina ga shuyaku? shinderera" ("Everyone is the Lead? Cinderella") (皆が主役?シンデレラ) Airdate: October 16, 1978 33- "ore tachi onnanoko!?" ("Us guys are girls?") (俺たち女の子) Airdate: October 23, 1978 34- "dai hatsumei! seikoo wa shippai no moto" ("Great Invention! Success is Failure") (大発明!成功は失敗のもと) Airdate: October 30, 1978 35- "naki dashi ta makyū no eesu" ("The Ace Magical Ball Weeps") (泣き出した魔球のエース) Airdate: November 06, 1978 36- "josei no miryoku wa bakajikara?" ("Charm of a Woman, Brute Force?") (女性の魅力は馬鹿力?) Airdate: November 13, 1978 37- "kowa ryū kun machi o iku" ("The Dragon going to the Fearful Town") (恐竜くん町を行く) Airdate: November 20, 1978 38- "mahoo no ryoori wa fūranpa" ("Cooking Magic, Furanpa!") (魔法の料理はフゥーランパ) Airdate: November 27, 1978 39- "ganbare! akachan gorira" ("Do your Best! Baby Gorilla!") (がんばれ!赤ちゃんゴリラ) Airdate: December 04, 1978 40- "haato no oni no nakidokoro" ("The Demon's Cry in the Heart") (ハートの鬼の泣きどころ) Airdate: December 11, 1978 41- "uwasa no majo yashiki" ("Rumors of The Witch Mansion") (うわさの魔女屋敷) Airdate: December 18, 1978 42- "furisode sugata no hatsu tookoo" ("First day of School, Long Sleeve Kimono") (振袖姿の初登校) Airdate: January 08, 1979 43- "o tetsudai san wa saru yama sodachi" ("The Maid is a Mountain Monkey") (お手伝いさんはサル山育ち) Airdate: January 15, 1979 44- "shima kara no tayori" ("News from The Island") (島からの便り) Airdate: January 22, 1979 45- "mahoo no kuni kara no shisha" ("Messanger from The Magic Kingdom") (魔法の国からの使者) Airdate: January 29, 1979 Category:Majokko Tickle Page